mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity ' ist ein Einhorn, welches in Ponyville wohnt und eine der Hauptfiguren von ''My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie ''darstellt. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Sweetie Belle und hat die Katze Opalescence (kurz: Opal) als Haustier. Rarity arbeitet als Modedesignerin und Ladenbesitzerin in der Carousel Boutique. Sie steht für das Element der Großzügigkeit. Entwicklung und Design Raritys Design entwickelte sich aus Sparkler und Glory, zwei Ponys aus der ursprünglichen My Little Pony-Fernsehserie die nicht groß beliebt war. Sie sieht dem Einhorn Majesty ähnlich, welches mit dem Schloss-Set der ersten Generation kam, außer dass ihr Haar violett statt blau ist. Rarity benutzt das Farbschema von Glory und das Aussehen und den Schönheitsfleck von Sparkler, mit der Persönlichkeit von Rainbow Dash aus der dritten Generation, da sie beide eine würdevolle Wortwahl pflegen: Die G3 Rainbow Dash spricht im englischen mit einen britischen Dialekt, während Rarity mit einem Mittel-Atlantischem Dialekt und beide dazu tendieren ihre Mähne wegzuschieben und "darling" zu sagen. Sie teilt ihren Namen mit einem Pony der Dritten Generation, welches von Cathy Weseluck gesprochen wurde, die jedoch die Rolle von Spike bei FiM in der originalen englischsprachigen Version spricht. Das Design von Raritys Augen wird seltener als andere in der Serie benutzt. Nur die beiden Ponys aus dem Schönheitssalon (Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg) und Octavia haben ebenfalls dieses Design, inklusive Farbe, Form und Aussehen von oberen und unteren Wimpern. Raritys Modegeschäft Carousel Boutique ist einem Spielzeug der "My Little Pony"-Linie von Hasbro nachempfunden. In dem Handlungsleitfaden ("pitch bible") von Lauren Faust für die Sendung wurde die Boutique als ''Carousel Couture bezeichnet und konzentrierte sich auf Karussell-inspirierte Entwürfe. Darstellung in der Serie Persönlichkeit Rarity ist eine schönheitsliebende Perfektionistin. Sie möchte immer alles hübsch und vollendete haben, besonders wenn es für ihre Freundinnen ist. Sie ist bei ihrer Arbeit sehr pingelig und detailverliebt, so verwandelt sie zum Beispiel in Die Pyjama-Party die Blätter an den Bäumen zu kunstvollen Skulpturen. Rarity hat eine Abneigung gegen jede Art von Dreck und ihre schlimmsten Ängste sind, sich die Frisur zu ruinieren oder schmutzig zu machen. Auch ist sie nicht besonders naturverbunden und weigert sich zunächst, mit ihrer Schwester in Schlaflos in Ponyville Zelten zu gehen. Die Liebe zur Schönheit Als Rarity das erste Mal auf Twilight Sparkle trifft, ist sie gerade dabei den Pavilion von Ponyville für die Sommersonnfeier zu dekorieren. Als Rarity sich umdreht, um einen Blick auf Twilight zu werfen, wird sie durch Twilights zerzauste Mähne so erschreckt, dass sie sich gezwungen sieht ihr eine Rundumerneuerung zu geben. Rarity kümmert sich viel um ihre Schönheit. Sie versucht Trixie in der Folge Angeber-Trixie zu beeindrucken, in dem sie sich einen Umhang aus Trixies Vorhang zaubert. Trixie jedoch reagiert damit, dass sie Raritys Haare ruiniert, ein Vogelnest daraus macht, weshalb diese in Tränen ausbricht und weg rennt. Rarity ist sehr reinlich: Sie gerät in Panik während sie in Die Pyjama-Party versucht dem Matsch auszuweichen und versucht nicht nass zu werden. Das führt zu einigen Konflikten mit ihrer Freundin Applejack, welche das totale Gegenteil ihrer Person ist und sich an Dreck und Nässe nicht stört. Ihre Modebewusstsein ist auch bei Gefahr aktiv: in Drachenscheu trägt sie einen Schal auf dem Weg zur Drachenhöhle und stört sich daran, nicht das passende Körnchen eingepackt zu haben. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg gibt sie sich zusammen mit Fluttershy einer kompletten Schönheitskur hin als Teil ihres "wöchentlichen geselligen Beisammenseins" und in Die große Galloping-Gala trägt sie künstliche Wimpern als Teil ihrer Galavorbereitungen. Die Liebe zum Rampenlicht Rarity bewundert Anmut und Auftreten von Fluttershy in Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg und fleht sie an in ihren Kleidern zu modelln, auch wenn Fluttershy ungern im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht und sie nur gefragt hat, weil Photo Finish vorbeikommt um ihre Arbeiten zu photographieren. Als jedoch Rarity keine Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wird und alle sich auf Fluttershy konzentrieren, wird sie neidisch. Dennoch unterstützt sie Fluttershys Modellkarriere. Das selbe gilt für Rainbow Dash und sie selber in Rainbows großer Tag. Nachdem Rainbow Dash enttäuscht darüber ist, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht zu einem Wettkampf nach Cloudsdale kommen können um sie beim Best Young Flyer competition anzufeuern, besteht Rarity darauf, dass sie einen Weg finden werden zu ihr zu kommen. Twilight versucht an ihr einen Zauberspruch der ihr Flügel verleiht um nach Cloudsdale zu fliegen. Rarity wachsen dadurch ein Paar wunderschöne Flügel, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Rainbow Dash ablenkt und sogar am Wettbewerb teil nimmt, was bei Rainbow Dash zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch führt. Rarity verbrennt jedoch ihre Flügel, als sie zu dich an die Sonne fliegt und stürzt in die Tiefe, ähnlich wie Ikarus in einer griechischen Sage. Rainbow Dash sieht ihren Sturz, fliegt ihr hinterher um sie zu retten und vollführt dabei den Ultraschallrainboom. Rarity entschuldigt sich bei Rainbow Dash für ihr Verhalten und nennt sie die beste Fliegerin in Cloudsdale. Raritys Persönlichkeit ist ähnlich dem von Scarlett O'Hara, dem historischen Anti-Helden von Vom Winde verweht. Viele von Raritys Texten sind umformuliert von dem, was Scarlett in Vom Winde verweht sagt. Eigenarten Rarity ist sicherlich das höflichste Pony der sechs Hauptfiguren; Ihre Wortwahl ist formaler, sie benutzt komplexere und ausgewähltere Wörter und eine gebildetere Ausdrucksweise als andere Ponys. Ihre Sprache ist kultiviertes Trans-Atlantischer Dialekt und sie hat einige Verhaltensweisen mit Hollywood-Schauspielern gemeinsam, wie Grace Kelly. Allerdings ist Rarity manchmal sehr detailverliebt. In Die Pyjama-Party hat sie Schwierigkeiten sich vom Aufräumen eines Bücherregals abzuhalten, obwohl gleichzeitig ein Baum in Twilights Schlafzimmer gestürzt ist. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville ist sie so sehr damit beschäftigt ein Vogelnest zu bauen, dass sie nahezu den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, obwohl sie doch hunderte davon herstellen sollte. Sie zeigt sich aber auch als stark und ausdauernd als sie mit den Diamanten-Hunden in der Folge Diamanten-Hunde klar kommen muss. Auch wenn die anderen Ponys sich sorgten, dass sie wegen dem ganzen Dreck dort in Panik verfällt, so behält sie doch die Kontrolle über die Situation und manipuliert die Diamanten Hunde so, dass sie sie frei lassen und ihr noch einige Wagen voll Edelsteinen mitgeben. Raritys Korrektheit und Abneigung von Unordnung führen zu Konflikten mit Applejacks in Die Pyjama-Party. Beide zanken sich auf Grund des Verhalten des jeweils anderen die ganze Episode über, stehen jedoch in der Not zueinander, welche in Form eines in die Bibliothek gestürzten Baumes eintritt. Sie arbeiten miteinander und haben sogar Spaß an der Zusammenarbeit, was sich auch in späteren Episoden zeigt. In Büffelherden und Apfelbäume zeigt sich Rarity verwirrt darüber, dass Applejack ihrem Lieblingsbaum Bloomberg so viel Liebe schenkt. Dieser soll nach Appleloosa gebracht und dort eingepflanzt werden. Rarity beschwert sich darüber, dass der Baum einen extra Waggon haben darf, während alle Ponys sich einen teilen müssen. Applejack zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt. Rarity unterstützt Applejack später darin Appleloosa vor der Büffelherde zu beschützen. Sie bedankt sich sogar auf der großen Galloping Gala bei Applejack für das gratis Essen von ihrem Stand in der Folge Die große Galloping-Gala. Großzügigkeit Sie ist sehr besorgt um ihr Aussehen, hat eine Abneigung gegen Matsch und anderen Dreck, ist gerne ordentlich gekleidet. Dennoch macht sie sich auch mal ihre Hufe dreckig, wenn es darum geht einem Freund in Not zu helfen. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 schnitt sie sich ihren Schweif ab um einer unglücklichen Seeschlange zu helfen und dessen makellose Schönheit wieder herzustellen. Durch diese Tat wird sie zum Element der Großzügigkeit. Nach Aktivierung ihres Elementes erhält sie ihren Schweif später zurück. Sie war auch schon in felsigem und unwegsamen Gelände unterwegs, wie in Drachenscheu und Büffelherden und Apfelbäume, um ihren Freunden beizustehen. Die Modenschau ist eine Episode die sich hauptsächlich um Raritys Großzügigkeit handelt, da sie nicht nur vor hat fünf einzigartige Kleider, zur großen Galloping Gala, für ihre Freundinnen anzufertigen, sondern auch sie nach ihren Vorstellungen umzuarbeiten. Die Arbeitsüberlastung belastet Rarity und auch wenn die Entwürfe ihrer Freundinnen aus modischer Sicht ein Horror sind, so will sie doch die Wünsche aller Freundinnen erfüllen. Am Ende der Folge bemerken Raritys Freundinnen, das die ursprünglichen Entwürfe zu ihnen passten und schön waren, die Änderungen jedoch alles verdorben haben und sie ihre Großzügigkeit ausgenutzt haben. Rarity wird durch Discord hypnotisiert und glaubt in Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ein großer Felsblock wäre ein riesiger Diamant. Für einen kurzen Moment kann sie der Versuchung widerstehen, jedoch wird sie schnell schwach und beginnt ihren "Diamanten" zu beschützen und verteidigt ihn gegen andere Ponys, da sie nun nicht mehr so großzügig anderen gegenüber ist. Tatsächlich wird sie sehr besitzergreifend und gierig. Das setzt sich in Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 fort, sie weigert sich mit anderen zu teilen und gibt ihrem Stein den Namen "Tom". Während dessen beginnt sie gleichzeitig weitere, für sie wertvolle Objekte, zu horten, wie Juwelen oder die Elemente der Harmonie selbst. Nachdem sie von Discords Fluch erlöst wird, schmeißt sie den Felsbrocken weg und sagt zu ihren Freunden, dass sie darüber nie wieder sprechen möchte, da sie möglicherweise zu beschämt über ihr Handeln ist. Karriere Rarity arbeitet als Modedesignerin in der Carousel Boutique. Raritys Arbeitsmoral und ihre Hingabe zu ihren Kunden wird in Die Modenschau gezeigt. In dieser Folge näht sie für die große Galloping-Gala unaufgefordert Kleider für ihre 5 besten Freundinnen. Sie strengt sich sehr an, die Kleider nach Wunsch zu schneidern, was schließlich so weit geht, dass sie nach deren Anleitung die Kleider umarbeitet, statt ihrem eigenen Instinkt zu vertrauen. Auch wenn ihre Freunde sehr zufrieden mit den Kleidern sind, ist Rarity unglücklich. Als die Kleider vom Modezar Hoity Toity mit verheerenden Kritiken beurteilt werden, schließt sich Rarity in ihr Zimmer ein und ist jammert über ihre zerstörte Karriere. Glücklicherweise können ihre Freunde Hoity Toity zu einer zweiten Chance für die Modenschau überreden, dieses Mal mit den ursprünglichen Entwürfen von Rarity. Es wird ein großer Erfolg und Hoity Toity bittet darum, Raritys Entwürfe in seiner Boutique ausstellen zu dürfen. Ihre Arbeiten sind so wichtig für sie, dass sie während der Invasion der Parasprite in Ponyville in der Folge Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen in Panik schreiend zu ihrer Boutique rennt, als sie ihre merkt das diese Wesen ihre Entwürfe auffressen könnten. Rarity lässt sich gerne von Spike helfen und sorgt sich auch um sein Wohlergehen. Sie gehen zusammen Diamanten suchen in der Episode Diamanten-Hunde und sie belohnt ihn für seine Hilfe mit einem Edelstein, welcher ihm sehr viel bedeutet da er ein Geschenk von Rarity ist. Am Ende der Episode, als sie mehrere Wagen voll Diamanten haben, lässt sie Spike von einigen naschen. Er stellt sich selbst als Nadelkissen in Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg zur Verfügung und sagt er könne durch seine dicken Schuppen nichts spüren. Es gibt auch eine kurze Szene in der Spike ein T-Shirt mit Raritys Kopf auf einem Herz trägt. Dies ist als Scherz für Spikes "Geheimnis" gedacht, da dieser in sie verliebt. Rarity trägt während der Arbeit eine Brille, was jedoch scheinbar keine andere Funktion hat als ihr das Sehen beim Nähen zu erleichtern. Fähigkeiten Magie Als Einhorn verfügt Rarity über magische Kräfte, auch wenn sie nicht so gut ist wie Twilight Sparkle oder Trixie. Diese benutzt sie für fabulöse Dinge, Diamanten suchen, schneidern und künstlerisches Beschneiden von Pflanzen. Sie inszeniert eine eindrucksvolle Lichtshow für Hoity Toity in Die Modenschau. Durch Telekinese benutzt Näh- und Schneidwerkzeuge mit der Präzision, die für die Modeschneiderei notwendig ist, wobei sie mehrere auf einmal nutzen kann. Ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten reichen weit und sind stark ausgeprägt: in Lesson Zero zieht sie in Sekundenschnelle ein Liegesofa hervor um sich darauf melodramatisch darauf zu wälzen. Auch schafft sie es ihren abgeschnittenen Schweif mit Magie an den Schnauzbart der Seeschlange zu heften und in Die Pyjama-Party sogar einen größeren Ast wieder an einen Baum zu pflanzen und ihn auf magische weise kunstvoll zu beschneiden. Rarity kann ihre Magie auch zum Aufspüren von versteckten Diamanten nutzen, was die Haupthandlung in der Folge Diamanten-Hunde ist. Diese Magie wird von Twilight in der gleichen Folge kopiert, da Rarity ihr es kurz vorher beigebracht hat. Auch wenn Twilight es lernen musste, so hat sich Raritys Talent dafür von selbst ausgebildet: ihre Herkunft wird in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten erzählt, wo diese von selbst zum Vorschein traten. Nahkampf Wie andere Ponys auch gerät sie während der Serie in körperliche Schwierigkeiten: Sie versetzt dem Gesicht des Löwenwesen in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 einen Tritt, schubst Twilight mit ihrer Flanke in Rainbows großer Tag bei Seite und verteilt Karatetritte im Kampfkunststil an Applejack in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Verschiedenes Rarity hat offensichtlich Probleme beim Tic-Tac-Toe spielen. In Drachenscheu spielt sie mehrere Runden gegen Pinkie Pie während sie auf Fluttershy warten. Sie verliert "35 Mal hintereinander" und fragt anschließend nach einer Revange. Geschichte In der Folge Rarity will dazu gehören erfahren wir, dass Rarity in Ponyville geboren wurde. Während Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten erzählt Rarity dem Schönheitsfleckenklub die Geschichte, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekam. Die Rückblende beginnt in der Nähe von Ponyvills Schule, wo sich einige Fohlen für ein Theaterstück üben und als verschiedene Speisen verkleidet sind. Die Lehrerin lobt Rarity für ihre Kostüme, aber die Perfektionistin Rarity besteht darauf, dass diese nicht ihren Ansprüchen genügen und sie versucht vergeblich neue zu schneidern. Umgehend beginnt ihr Horn zu leuchten und zieht Rarity über Berg und Tal und querr durch das Land bis sie schließlich an einem großen Felsbrocken, der ein Geode ist, stoppt. Rarity, die hoffte das Horn würde ihr "ihre Bestimmung" zeigen, ist tief enttäuscht. Plötzlich wird durch Rainbow Dash's Ultraschallrainboom der Stein gespalten und es kommen viele Edelsteine im Inneren zum Vorschein. Rarity entscheidet sich diese zu ihren Kostümen hinzuzufügen und erntet Bewunderung der Zuschauer und außerdem ihren Schönheitsfleck. Rarity ist verantwortlich für die Dekorationen der Sommersonnenfeier. Als sie sieht, was Rainbow Dash aus Versehen mit Twilight, bzw. ihrer Mähne angestellt hat, sieht sie sich gezwungen Twilight eine Rundumerneuerung zu verpassen. Sie interessiert sich sehr für Twilight als sie hört, dass diese aus Canterlot kommt. Twilight flieht aus der Carousel Boutique aus Furcht, Rarity würde ihr Fell färben wollen. Rarity Tagtraum in Episode drei handelt davon, Prinzessin Celestia's royalen Neffen auf der großen Galloping Gala zu treffen, um dort mit ihm zu tanzen und durch eine Heirat in den Adelsstand aufgenommen zu werden. Als sie schließlich in der Folge Die große Galloping-Gala wirklich auf der Gala ist und ihren Hengst erblickt, der wie in ihrem Traum aussieht, erfahren wir, dass er Prinz Blaublut heißt. Auch wenn er attraktiv und charmant ist, stellt sich bald heraus, dass er eigentlich arrogant, ungezogen und spießig ist. Er erwartet von Rarity sich um ihn zu kümmern, wobei er sich nicht dankbar zeigt. Rarity versucht seine schlechten Manieren zu ertragen, aber seine eingebildete Art bringt sie schließlich zum Ausrasten als der Prinz sie als Schutz gegen einen heranfliegenden Kuchen benutzt. Sie wird natürlich getroffen, ist von Kopf bis Huf mit Kuchen beschmiert und hält ihm eine Standpauke, weil er eine "königliche Krankheit" sei und überschüttet ihn mit Kuchencreme. Familie mit ihren Eltern.]]In Babysitter Fluttershy erfährt man, dass Sweetie Belle die kleinere Schwester von Rarity ist. Ihre Tollpatschigkeit gepaart mit einem unbändigen Wille zu "helfen" stellt Raritys Geduld auf die Probe, so dass sie Sweetie Belle bittet sie nicht weiter zu stören und sie in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen. Sweetie Belle "borgt" sich wichtiges Zubehör von Rarity in Babysitter Fluttershy und Die Showstars, wie den teuersten Stoff um amateurhaft gefertigte Kostüme für den Schönheitsfleckenklub zu fertigen. Auch wenn Sweetie Belles Eifer zu helfen oft ungewollt zu Unordnung führt, so lieben Sweetie und Rarity einander und kümmern sich um einander. Am Ende von Sisterhooves Social stimmen beide überein die Unterschiede vom Anderen zu akzeptieren und schicken einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia, um zu beschreiben, dass man als Schwestern viel Spaß haben kann, aber es auch Kompromisse erfordert, um die Beziehung zu pflegen. In Sisterhooves Social tauchen die Eltern von Rarity und Sweetie Belle kurz auf. Ihr Vater hat einen mittelamerikanischen Akzent und scheint ziemlich sorgenfrei. Es ist nicht bekannt ob er ein Einhorn ist, da sein Hut ein eventuell vorhandenes Horn verdeckt. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Rarity zusammen mit Sweetie Belle ihr weißes Fell von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Sein Name ist laut My Little Pony App von Gameloft Magnum. Ihre Mutter ist ein pinkes Einhorn. Rarity hat eine Katze als Haustier namens Opalescence, welche sie in Die Modenschau unterstützt, aber in Babysitter Fluttershy ihr Probleme bereitet, weshalb sie Fluttershy um Hilfe bittet. Die Katze kommt in Rarity will dazu gehören wieder vor, wo sie Rarity beobachtet, die unfreiwillig ein Kleid für Twilights Geburtstag nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommt. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Spike Rarity geht mit Spike oft liebevoll um, was sich besonders in "Diamanten-Hunde" und "Spike wird raffgierig" zeigt. Durch die ganze Serie hindurch sieht man immer wieder, wie verliebt Spike in Rarity ist. So bezeichnet er sie beim ersten Treffen in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 als "wunderschön". Spike umschwärmt sie viele Male, besonders in "Diamanten-Hunde", wo er ihr beim Edelsteinsuchen hilft und, als sie entführt wird, holt er schnell Twilight und die anderen. In "Spike wird raffgierig" gibt ihr Spike großzügiger weise einen roten Edelstein (Rubin), welchen sie abgöttisch begehrt. Als Spike sich in ein monströses Ungeheuer verwandelt, entführt er sie und keiner merkt, dass es sich um Spike handelt bis beide vom Berggipfel zurück kehren. Als Spike ihr seine Liebe gestehen möchte, bedeckt sie mit ihrem Huf seinen Mund, was zeigt, dass sie sich seiner großen Liebe bewusst ist. Als beide von Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash gerettet werden, gibt Rarity ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem er einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia über seine Erlebnisse geschrieben hat, kann man sehen, dass er diesen Kuss an seiner Wange eingerahmt hat. Applejack Applejack ist schon lange mit Rarity befreundet. In jungen Jahren war Rarity unheimlich verliebt in Applejacks großen Bruder Big Macintosh (sieht man nur in den Comics). In der Serie sieht man, dass ihr Verhältnis sich ein wenig verschlechtert hat. In der Folge "Die Pyjama-Party" hat Applejack es lieber gemütlich und Rarity lieber ordentlich. Trotz gelegentlicher Meinungsverschiedenheiten sind sie gute Freunde. In der vierten Staffel ist Rarity in Trenderhoof verliebt dieser verliebte sich jedoch kurz bevor er scheint sich in Rarity zu verlieben verliebt er sich schwer in Applejack diese kein Interesse hat, trotzdem bricht es Rarity das Herz so das sie Applejack imitiert. Als Applejack Rarity imitiert bemerkt sie das es keinen Sinn macht und sie sich selber untreu ist. Fluttershy Trotz der verschiedenen Charakter der beiden sind sie eng befreundet. Rarity ist in der Folge "Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg" schon traurig, dass aus Fluttershy ein beliebtes Model geworden ist, da es einer von Raritys größten Träumen war, einmal selbst im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber trotzdem hat sie Fluttershy nie aus dem Rampenlicht drängen wollen man könnte sagen das die beiden beste Freundinnen sind. Prinzessin Cadance Cadance und Rarity haben ein gutes Verhälltnis zueinander. Rarity versucht, die Mähne von Prinzessin Cadance in "Games Ponies Play" so zurecht zu machen, wie es sich für den Anlass gehört. Allerdings hat sie ihre Probleme damit. Fancy Pants Rarity zeigt eine gewisse Interesse für Fancy Pants und wollte ihm zeigen das sie kultiviert und edel ist. In der App beschreibt sie ihn als das "unglaublichste Pony". Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle ist Raritys kleine Schwester. Auch wenn die beiden öfters Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben – wie z.B. in Das Hufschwestern Festival – ''lieben sie sich sehr. So macht Rarity sich Sweetie Belle zuliebe schmutzig, auch wenn sie eigentlich Dreck und Schmutz über alles verabscheut. Liebe Rarity ist wegen ihrer Schönheit bei männlichen Ponys sehr beliebt. Auch Spike ist ihr verfallen und versucht bei jeder Gelegenheit, Rarity zu beeindrucken, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Prinz Blaublut Rarity schwärmte in Folge "Eine Freundin hats nie leicht" sehr von ihm und malt sich aus wie die beiden zusammen den Galaabend verbringen. Als sie jedoch Blaubluts wahren Charakter erkennt hat sie keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihm und zertritt sogar ihren Schuh, damit der Hengst nicht herausfinden kann, wer sie ist. Trenderhoof In Staffel 4 in der Folge "Simple Ways" taucht der Trenderhoof auf, von dem Rarity nun schwärmt. Sie hat sogar einen "Liebesaltar" mit Bildern des Hengstes. Als Trenderhoof in Ponyville eintrifft ist versucht Rarity alles, um ihrem Schwarm zu imponieren. Andere Beschreibungen Hasbro.com Beschreibung ''Es gibt wohl kaum ein anderes Einhornpony, dass so schön ist wie Rarity. Diese talentierte Modeschöpferin erregt überall Aufsehen und genießt das total. Sie träumt von dem Tag an dem sie ein wunderschönes Kleid für Prinzessin Celestia entwerfen darf. Bis dahin aber flaniert sie in Ponyville herum, wie die Schönste auf dem Ball. Dieses hübsche Pony hat aber auch innere Schönheit. Sie ist so großherzig und liebevoll, wie sie talentiert ist. Sie liebt es ihren Freunden zu helfen und sich dabei immer wohl zu fühlen. Hubworld description With her gleaming white coat and royal purple curls, Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in Ponyville. And she knows it. After all, heads turn when she prances down the street. A talented fashion designer, Rarity loves to give the other ponies makeovers, and her dream is to design for Princess Celestia Teacher for a Day description Finding another unicorn pony as beautiful as she would would be a rarity for sure! This talented fanshionista almost always turns heads - and she loves every minute of it! She dreams of one day designing a beautiful dress for Princess Celestia! Until then, she continues to prance around Ponyville like the belle of the ball. This pretty pony is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside - and as generous and caring as she is talented! She loves to help her friends look and feel the best! My Little Pony Magazin Beschreibung (frei übersetzt) *''kreativ'' *''modisch'' *''stilvoll'' Sie ist ein schönes Einhorn und möchte, dass auch alle anderen Ponys gut aussehen. Rarity kümmert sich gern um Rundumerneuerungen, hasst es schmutzig zu werden und wird auch mal ohnmächtig! Vorkommen :Siehe auch: character appearances Rarity kommt in allen Folgen der ersten Staffel vor, außer zwölf und fünfzehn. In Episode dreizehn kommt Rarity nur im Hintergrund ohne Sprechrolle vor. In der zweiten Staffel tritt sie in allen Folgen auf, außer vier und zwölf. Formen Majesty.png|Majesty G1 Rarity_1.png|Rarity G3 Glory.png|Glory G1 Sparkler.png|Sparkler G1 Galerie Crystal empire rarity.png Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Raritys Element.png Rarity Intro.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png Raritywithfamily.png Fillyrarity.PNG Rarity's Dresses S1E14.png Corrupted Rarity.png Rarity with glasses S01E14.png Raricorn.png|Rarity mit Flügeln der Episode Pinkie Pride (ein Animationsfehler) Zitate Trivia * Eigentlich hätte Rarity auch in Luna Eclipsed auftauchen sollen, wo sie versucht Prinzessin Luna aufzuhübschen. Eine Skizze, welche vor der Ausstrahlung auftauchte zeigte dies auch. Diese Szene wurde jedoch herausgeschnitten und Rarity in der Skizze gezeigten Szene gegen ein anderes Pony ersetzt. en:Rarity es:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ no:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity ru:Рэрити sv:Rarity Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Pony Tones